that squishy thing
by riri101
Summary: what was that soft squishy thing? it isn't his cat or a tennis ball right? read to find out oneshot


"Hmmm

"_Hmmm..." _as he tried to wake up but his body doesn't obey him. He tried to move but was stopped by something or _someone _beneath him well partially. His body but his mind was wide awake. He moved his hand and he caught something.

Opppssss… wrong move.

'What's this? 'He asked himself. It was soft, it was squishy. It wasn't a tennis ball right? He was sure tennis balls are hard. Or maybe karupin? No, impossible the one he's holding is not furry.

Then it hit him. He was even home yet. He tried to recall what happened.

_-FLASHBACK -_

_He wasn't feeling well that day. He practiced on his own that day because tennis practices were canceled due to a storm coming. Time flied and he didn't notice that the rain was pouring heavily._(A/N: is it possible??)._Then he felt he kinda fainting and someone caught him just in time._

"_Ryoma-kun, you have a fever, we must bring you to the doctor", she said worriedly_

"_Yadda, stay with me."he said half whispering_

"_D-demo Ryoma-kun, your fever will worsen and I don't know where you live", she muttered as she assisted him with her hands around his waist trying to keep him in balance. Then everything went black._

_-NORMAL POV-_

It couldn't be, could it? He tried to open his eyes. As he opened his eyes he saw a blinding light of the room. He blinked his eyes to see where he is.

"Where am I?" he muttered as he looked around the room. It was definitely not his room. He never did use pink wallpapers, did he? Then he suddenly turned his to the person beside him. She was an auburn lass with her hair down.

"ryuzaki" he muttered ' she look better when her hair is down, it emphasizes her cute face(A/N:sorry he was totally ooc)

As he turned to look at her further then he realized what he was holding. He was holding her BOOBS!

'oh god' as he turned crimson. He was blushing furiously. Good thing that she was asleep. She didn't see him hold her ehemmmm,

'does girls have that soft thing, it felt good when I touched it'he thought , he spanked himself silently for thinking such things.

'damn oyaji, sticking dirty thoughts in my mind' he thought blaming his stupid but

Talented father

'what should I do now? Waking her or keep staring at her?' he chose the second option. It was quite refreshing seeing her sleep like that.she looks peaceful. Her hair was quite disheveled some strands of her hair covered her face that made her look like an angel. The only thing missing was wings. So much for the staring he felt his stomach growl.

"ryuzaki" as he lightly tapped her shoulders

"Hmmmm….." she muttered half awake then she got up bullet-fast speed.realizing that her ryoma-kun was already awake.

"where am I ryuzaki?" he asked nonchalantly.

"A-ano you're at our house ryoma-kun, I passed by th courts when I saw you. You were practicing in the rain, so I went to ask you but you fainted and you had a high fever, so I brought you here , because I don't know whwre youre house." She said , she was surprised she didn't stutter even a bit.

"A-a-no r-ryoma-kun are you hungry?" she asked timidly

"good thing, you asked" he answered coolly

"ryoma-kun, can you wait here, I'm going to heat up the porridge ." she said and quickly jumped out of bed . when she was about to reach the door knpb ryoma spoke

"I'll accompany you" he said louder than a whisper but enough to be heard. Then they went outside the room

"ryoma-kun you can wait on the couch while I heat up the porridge." She said

Ryoma sat on the couch and waited impatiently

_-Minutes passed-_

"A-ano ryoma-kun here's your porridge and tea." She said as she handed him the tray with his food

"Where's ryuzaki sensei?" he broke the silence that surrounded them

"ano she is out of town today,I called her already and informed your parents that you're her. They can't pick you up because of the storm but don't worry you can use my room. I will use obaa-chan's room.

"hn" he replied. He quickly finished his food .

"a-ano,…eto ryoma-kun maybe you're tired y-yo-u can go back to your room" she said hastily unusure of ryoma's answer

He only nodded in reply. As they walked to their designated rooms another awkward silence ensued them. When ryuzaki was bout to open the door. Ryoma spoke in a manner she could barely hear.

"sleep with me" he said without hesitation.

Her face turned twenty shades of red realizing what he said

'_sleep with ryoma-kun, oh kami-sama,help me. I stutter and blush around him how much more if I sleep with him??"_

Sakuno had a hard time thinking what to answer .while ryoma remained his told facade but deep inside his heart was trumping and dribbling. He couldn't explain what he felt.

"Aren't you coming?" ryoma asked leading the way to _their_room.

"ano, I'll get an extra futon for me to sleep to." She said she is still blushing furiously.

"the bed is enough for the two of us" he said a bit irritated.

'_what is she thinking? I will do something to her? _He thought really pissed off.

"a-ano okay ryoma-kun" she said accompanied by yawning.

They went to their room without uttering any word. Then they got to bed.

Silence.

"Ano, ryoma-kun?" she muttered.

"hn"

"can I ask you something?"she said

"you are already asking me" he said bluntly

"Mou, Ryoma-kun"

"Never mind ryoma-kun."She said disappointedly to ryoma.

"Ryuzaki"ryoma called.

" ." she ignored his call

"can I hug you?" he asked as a tinge of pink began to appear on his face.

"huh?", she answered though half asleep she still understand what he meant. Then she nodded in reply.

"I will never let you go." Ryoma said possessively as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Daisuki" was the last word she heard then she fell asleep.

hi minna this is my first ryosaku story. please review. sorry they are a little ooc


End file.
